The House of Elrond - 1st and 2nd Age
by sehellys
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by the 100 drabble challenge of the wonderful NirCele.
1. Chapter 1

**Feel the Music**

 _Failed Attempt (#67)_

* * *

"You need to feel the music, become the music. Try it again." Maglor picked up the lute he had placed on the ground earlier to better give the two young elves some pointers.

As he plucked the strings and created a new tune for Elrond and Elros to dance to, he intentionally let his mind wander. For a moment he drowned out the screams that haunted his dreams and unguarded waking moments with the simple melody.

He watched the dark-haired twins as they tried to follow his earlier directions, stumbling over feet unaccustomed to the finer arts of the dance. He could not replace the father that had left them, nor the mother he himself had helped to separate from them, but he could be a teacher. And what better thing to teach than what he knew best?

There was a peace in the depth of good music, a freedom to be attained by giving your body over to the flowing rhythms, the clear notes and captivating melodies. And peace was what the sons of Eärendil and Elwing deserved, even if it was denied to him.

Silently cursing that his thoughts had turned dark once more despite his best efforts to focus on the sounds of his lute, Maglor opened his eyes and followed the twins' progress. Elros was getting better, his steps were more confident, enough so that he did give his body and mind over to the flow of the melody. He understood that knowing the steps was only a part of the dance, you had to know the steps, but you had to _feel_ the music.

Elrond on the other hand … Maglor sighed, this lesson would probably take much longer than he had originally anticipated. He had not even thought it possible that an elf could look that clumsy.

 _-o0o-_

Sounds broke off as Maglor lowered his lute and Elrond sighed in relief. He would never get this dancing down. He had remembered the steps, had practiced them over and over again until he could follow them in his sleep, and yet the simple grace that Elros seemed to find so easily eluded him.

It was almost as if something was missing, something that he could not name, and it was frustrating.

Luckily Maglor decided to end the dancing lessons for the day and for all Elrond cared, he did not need to start them again.

* * *

 _A/N: The first drabble in my attempt to take on NirCele's 100 drabble challenge._

 _quadruple drabble - 400 words_


	2. Chapter 2

**Feel the Light**

 _Mixed Feelings (#89)_

* * *

Elrond lowered the quill with a sigh and raised his hand to his forehead, trying to stave off the beginning headache that threatened his evening. For a moment he entertained the idea that, perhaps, this would count as a valid excuse not to attend the festivities tonight.

A smile touched the corner of his lips as he imagined Erestor's comments if he should try to plead his way out of this particular obligation. His advisor had spent weeks convincing him of the importance of this winter solstice feast, the first they were celebrating after the war.

They had returned peace to their lands, to the Hidden Valley, but they still needed to restore it in the hearts of their people. Too heavily did the burden of loss and the terrors of war still weigh on them, a burden that only light and cheer could ease.

This feast would help. So Erestor claimed and so also Elrond believed - even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. Unconsciously he played with the ring on his finger, Vilya, Gil-Galad's ring.

Yes, they had lost much in the war, and though Elrond knew that the sacrifices had been necessary, had accomplished more than any of them had dared to hope for before the battle, he could not help but wish that things had ended differently.

He was not sure the pain of loss would ever fade, was not sure the feast would accomplish anything at all, but they had to try, didn't they?

And what could be better than a celebration that honoured the passing of the shortest day of the year, a feast that marked the return of light and warmth to the lands?

Pushing his chair back from the desk, Elrond rose with newfound determination. Yes, this was necessary.

* * *

 _triple drabble - 300 words_


	3. Chapter 3

**Feel the Love**

 _Celebration (#17)_

* * *

The first thing Elrond noticed when he entered the Hall of Fire was the music. The minstrels were playing a slow song, yet not a lament, a song for dancing. Erestor probably had told them to restrict themselves to cheerful songs for this occasion.

Elrond smiled, the musicians would have hated that order. Their greatest joy seemed to stem from the slow and melodious tunes of sorrow, awakening raw emotion in the heart of those unfortunate enough to listen to them, strumming tears with the bows on their strings.

Erestor's order suddenly seemed very wise. The music _was_ cheerful and still his thoughts seemed to linger close to the darkness of the past. Too close.

He made an effort to look around the room, to distract himself, maybe he could spend his time here discussing the planned improvements to the stables with Erestor. But before he could step in his advisor's direction something silver and bright and entirely breath-taking stepped into his line of vision, effectively blocking his view of the room. Her presence alone made it difficult to concentrate, around her everything else paled in comparison.

Celebrian gave him a smile, true and bright, and all lingering shadows fled before it. She reached out a hand and Elrond took it, instinctively, unaware of the trap it was.

"Shall we dance?" she asked, smiling slyly now, for he had already taken her hand, had accepted the offer and could no longer back out like he had done before.

He lowered his head in acquiescence, admitting that she had bested him, yet feeling no grudge. How could he in the face of that smile?

Without any hint of the discomfort he usually felt on the open space before the minstrels' stage, he took her other hand in his and tried to remember the steps that went with the melody. For a moment panic threatened to overwhelm him, but she smiled at him again, and all dread, all memory of steps and rhythm fled his mind.

And when he moved to the music, moved with her, he found he did not need them. Did not need to know the precise steps in their right order, did not even need conscious thought. She completed him in a way he had never thought possible and through her he could feel the spirit of the music, could understand its very soul - and he danced.

* * *

 _A/N: This drabble ties in to both of the previous drabbles, making them one "story in three drabbles". I hope you enjoyed it :)_

 _400 words_


End file.
